Kimi no iru machi
by Ranindri
Summary: Haruno Sakura yang selalu menderita. "Aku akan membalasnnya suatu saat nanti" / "kau tak perlu melakukannya" / "Aku ini siapa bagimu, Sasuke-kun?" / "Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan pria lain menyentuh milikku?" [Ada perubahan cerita. Edited chap 1 and chap 3]
1. Chapter 1

"Terkumpul banyak juga" Gadis cantik ini tersenyum manis. Ada kelegaan yang ia rasakan. Meski wajahnya sedikit lusuh, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang ini mulai mengikat ranting-ranting dahan kering yang sudah di pungutinya menjadi dua bagian. Dan menjinjingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waktunya ke pasar" ia pun mulai meninggalkan hutan dan menuju pasar hendak menjual apa yang sudah di perolehnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

 **Dc** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : Many's Typo, OOC, dll

.

.

¤¤¤Happy Reading¤¤¤

.

.

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau tak pernah becus berkerja, huh" Mata wanita ini berkilat tajam pada seorang gadis remaja yang sudah menangis sesenggukkan dari tadi. Ia mulai menjambak rambut gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aaggkk maaf Yura-sama. Hari ini memang pelanggan sedang sepi" Gadis ini merintih kesakitan saat rambutnya di jambak dengan kuat oleh wanita yang di panggil Yura.

"Sakura sayang" kata-katanya melembut namun matanya masih berkilat tajam "Sekarang pergilah ke hutan dan cari kayu lebih banyak lagi. Ingat besok aku harap bisa menerima uang lebih dari hari ini" ada desisan pada suaranya yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Yura-sama" wajah gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura ini terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KAU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT MAKANAN APAPUN MALAM INI" bentakan itu mulai membuat Sakura pasrah dan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Yura tersenyum puas namun terkesan sinis.

Brrak

Pintu kamar Sakura mulai tertutup rapat setelah mendapat bantingan dari Yura.

Sakura kemudian mulai merapikan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan karena ulah Yura dan menggulungnya lalu menyelipkan sebuah konde bermotif bunga sakura disana. Dengan langkah berat ia mulai meninggalkan rumah mungilnya untuk segera menuju hutan yang tidak jauh dari desanya.

Karena perintah Yura, Sakura setiap harinya selalu mencari kayu bakar di hutan lalu ia menjualnya pada orang yang membutuhkannya atau ke pasar. Jika Sakura tidak bisa memberikan Yura uang yang banyak, Yura akan menyuruh Sakura lebih banyak lagi mencari kayu bakar dan menjualnya sampai habis. Jika masih ada sisa dalam penjualannya, Yura kerap kali menyiksanya hingga Sakura sering mendapat luka lebam di tubuhnya.

Bukankah Yura adalah ibu dari Sakura? Tapi Yura sedikitpun tidak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya. Karena memang Sakura bukan anak kandungnya. Sedangkan Ibu kandung Sakura sendiri sudah meninggal saat Sakura berumur 9 tahun. Dulu, Yura datang dalam hidup Sakura saat Sakura berusia 10 tahun. Malam itu ayah Sakura, Kijazhi pulang dari berlayar membawa seorang wanita yang ia temukan tergeletak di pantai. Karena Kijazhi mengasihani Yura, maka ia membawa Yura ke rumahnya. Tiga bulan kemudian, Kijazhi pun akhirya menikahinya. Yura dulunya bersikap sangat baik pada Sakura, tapi setelah kematian Kijazhi, sikap Yura berubah 180 derajat. Ia kerap bersikap kasar dan mulai semena-mena terhadap Sakura. Dan sampai sekarang, Sakura menjadi alat pencari uangnya, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat imbalan apapun dari Yura.

Desa Tani itu terpencil namun tidak terlalu kumuh. Semua berkecukupan hanya saja mereka harus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ingin mereka makan. Mulai dari memancing ikan di sungai atau harus berburu di hutan. Jika mereka membutuhkan air, mereka bisa mengambilnya di sumur besar yang desa Tani miliki. Namun desa Tani hanya memiliki satu sumur sebagai sumber mata air mereka, jika sumur mengalami kekeringan maka mereka harus mengambilnya ke sungai yang jaraknya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk bisa sampai kesana.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

Tring Trang Treng

Pedang mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Dan Katana itu siap menebas apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Hiyyaaakkhh

"Kalian hanya bandit murahan" Mata Pria ini berkilat tajam namun wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dari semua bandit-bandit yang menjadi lawannya, yang terlihat menyeringai buas.

"Kau akan mati di tangan kami" Seringai kejam dari bandit itu perlihatkan, namun sama sekali tidak bisa membuat takut lawannya. Bandit ini kemudian mendecih karena lawan yang ia hadapi saat ini tengah tertawa mengejek.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bicara"

Tring Trang

Pedang mereka kembali saling beradu.

Pria yang jadi lawan para bandit ini sesaat menengadah ke arah langit yang nampaknya siang ini tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Pria ini mulai tidak bermain-main lagi. Dan dengan cepat, ia sudah membunuh ketiga bandit yang menghadang perjalanannya.

Mata pria ini memandang rendah ketiga raga yang tak bernyawa di depannya. Dan kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Kau ini dari mana saja, Teme? Kau tahu, aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi huh!" Pria berambut jabrik ini mendengus karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari sahabatnya.

"Hei aku sedang bertanya"

"Ck, ada serangga yang harus ku musnakan"

"Oh jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh para bandit itu!"

Sasuke tau ini sebuah pernyataan.

"Hn"

"Kita tidak boleh terlalu mencolok disini. Ingat tujuan kita yang sebenarnya, Teme!" Mata ini tajam namun yang di ajak bicara seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita saja, Dobe. Kita sudah tidak aman"

"Ini kan gara-gara kau sendiri. Padahal aku masih sangat lapar dattebayo" Naruto terlihat kesal, sedangkan Jalal hanya memutar mata bosan. Mereka berdua pun berlalu dari kedai Ramen dan melanjutkan perjalalanan ke desa berikutnya. Desa Tani.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

.

Konoha

Di sebuah Okiya, dalam suatu ruangan terdapat beberapa lelaki yang menikmati sebuah tarian dengan iringan musik tradisional. Nampak wajah para lelaki disana terbuai dengan apa yang mereka nikmati. Nyanyian, musik serta kemolekan tubuh dari Geisha yang mempertontonkan bakatnya.

"Anak-anakmu memang berbakat, Tsunade"

Senyum manis tersuguh dari wajah Tsunade "Terima kasih Dan-san" wanita berambut blonde ini menuangkan teh untuk lelaki disampingnya. Sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Dan ini terus memperhatikan wajah Tsunade dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

"Sakura pergilah cari buah-buahan di hutan"

"Tapi Yura-sama ini sudah malam dan di luar juga sedang hujan"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Sakura. Pergilah sekarang!"

Braakk

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sakura menangis di malam yang pekat ini. Padahal tubuhnya sedang lemas sekarang, ia belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi tapi ia harus terus berkerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan Yura.

Akankah ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya dari semua penderitaanya selama ini?

Sakura sudah menerobos hujan pergi ke hutan. Walaupun harus basah kuyup tapi sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niatnya kesana. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit makan dari buah yang ia peroleh nanti di hutan. Dan dengan pelan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya.

Sakura bisa melihat kegelapan yang menyelimuti hutan itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini" Sakura mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang menghinggapinya dengan memberi sugesti-sugesti positif pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mencari sungai, karena yang di ketahuinya buah yang tumbuh ada banyak di sekitar perairan sungai. Dan ia harus kesana. Butuh waktu berjam-jam agar sampai disana. Akhirnya ia memilih jalan pintas agar cepat sampai disana dan bisa pulang tepat waktu.

..

Di tempat lain, di hutan yang sama. Dalam sebuah tenda.

"Untung saja tanah disini tidak becek, Teme"

"Hn"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sialan. Teme, kau jangan tidur dulu ya. Jika kau tidur, tidak akan ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara"

"Hn"

"Hei katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan 'hn hn' saja dari tadi. Kau mulai menyebalkan dattebayo"

"Kau terlalu berisik, dobe" Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan tidak memperdulikan sahabat yang berbaring di sebelahnya mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk hari ini.

..

Sakura masih berusaha berjalan dengan baik saat ia melewati tanah yang berlumpur. Ia terlihat kepayahan saat berjalan, dan hampir membuatnya oleng terjatuh.

Tanah becek yang di pijaknya seperti bercampur dengan lem sehingga membuat kakinya untuk berat melangkah.

Pandangan mata Sakura juga memburam. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tetesan hujan yang sangat deras. Tubuhnya juga sudah sangat menggigil. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar hebat. Dan Sakura tidak sadar jika satu meter di depannya, terdapat jurang yang cukup curam.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Empat langkah

Dan

Kyaaaaaa...

Tubuh Sakura terperosot ke bawah kemudian terguling- guling membentur tanah serta bebatuan yang membuatnya kesakitan luar biasa.

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Tetesan embun pun masih juga terlihat sejuk. Hijaunya hutan juga terlihat lebih indah dari pada semalam yang di guyur hujan deras.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Dan terlihatlah onyx sepekat malam itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih mendengkur, lalu ia menatap langit-langit tendanya. Setelah semua nyawanya sudah berkumpul ia bangkit meninggalkan Naruto keluar dari tenda. Sedikit merenggangkan ototnya sesaat lalu ia bergegas menuju sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia mendirikan tendanya.

Sampai di sungai, Sasuke bergegas membasuh wajah dan lehernya. Terlihat sebuah uap yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela napas yang menandakan suhu disana sangat dingin sekali.

Sreeek Sraak krrek

Terdengar suara gemerusuk dari arah selatan. Tepatnya di semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari arah kirinya. Sesaat Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, namun ia melihat banyaknya binatang kecil seperti kelinci dan tupai berlarian ke arah semak-semak tersebut sedikit membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Dan satu kelinci manis berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, menoleh melihatnya lalu pergi ke arah semua teman- teman kelincinya yang seperti mengarah ke suatu titik.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana para binatang kecil itu pergi. Sasuke mulai mendekat dan semakin dekat. Ia menyibak semak-semak tersebut dan Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sasuke melihat sesosok tubuh perempuan tergeletak tak berdaya. Yukata yang sobek di beberapa bagian sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Luka goresan serta lebam di seluruh tubuh perempuan itu yang terlihat cukup parah.

Sesaat Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena ia merasa tidak ada kaitan dengannya, maka ia putuskan untuk tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke berubah gelisah saat ia sampai di tenda. Bayangan gadis yang terluka tadi terus membayangi otaknya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin peduli, namun di satu sisi, ia merasa harus menolong gadis itu.

Jadi apa yang harus di lakukannya?

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤TBC¤¤¤

Ket :

Okiya : Rumah para geisha pada satu tempat. Yah, kayak asrama gitu wkwk

Sebelumnya fic ini sudah saya publish sampai chap 3, tapi karena ada perbaikan cerita, jadi saya publish kembali. Chap selanjutnya mungkin besok saya publish.

ARIGATOU


	2. Chapter 2

Terdengar suara gemerusuk dari arah selatan. Tepatnya di semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari arah kirinya. Sesaat Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, namun ia melihat banyaknya binatang kecil seperti kelinci dan tupai berlarian ke arah semak-semak tersebut sedikit membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Dan satu kelinci manis berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, menoleh melihatnya lalu pergi ke arah semua teman-teman kelincinya yang seperti mengarah ke suatu titik.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana para binatang kecil itu pergi.

Sasuke mulai mendekat dan semakin dekat. Ia menyibak semak-semak tersebut dan Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sasuke melihat sesosok tubuh perempuan tergeletak tak berdaya. Yukata yang sobek di beberapa bagian sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Luka goresan serta lebam di seluruh tubuh perempuan itu yang terlihat cukup parah.

Sesaat Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena ia merasa tidak ada kaitan dengannya, maka ia putuskan untuk tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

..

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke berubah gelisah saat ia sampai di tenda. Bayangan gadis yang terluka tadi terus membayangi otaknya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin peduli, namun di satu sisi ia merasa harus menolong gadis itu. Jadi apa yang harus di lakukannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship and drama

Rated : M

Warning : Typo's dll

.

.

¤¤¤Happy Reading¤¤¤

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dimana ia melihat gadis yang tak berdaya tadi. Ia putuskan untuk menolong gadis yang tak di kenalnya itu.

Dan kini ia sudah berdiri tepat disisi gadis itu. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis itu begitu pucat serta luka gadis itu yang menganga. Ia merasa hatinya tercabik ketika melihatnya terluka. Entah kenapa, tapi ia tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke berusaha membopong tubuh gadis itu dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, seolah olah tubuh gadis itu akan remuk saat ia menyentuhnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Kuso" kata ambigu itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya. Kesal karena melihat gadis itu terluka atau ia sudah di buat repot oleh gadis itu.

Ketika ia sampai di tenda, ia tidak melihat akan keberadaan Naruto disana. Tapi ia bersyukur, tenda itu belum di lipat dan masih berdiri kokoh. Jadi ia bisa menidurkan tubuh gadis yang di bawanya di dalam disana.

Setelah membawa gadis itu, Sasuke sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi setidaknya ia harus mengobati luka gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Ia membutuhkan Naruto untuk melakukannya. Tapi dimana Naruto?

"Teme, kau di dalam?" Sasuke mendengar teriakan Naruto dari dalam tenda. Sedangkan di luar tenda, Naruto sedang mempersiapkan untuk membuat ikan bakar. Naruto sudah mendapat tangkapan Ikan yang cukup banyak dari sungai. Ia berharap ikan-ikan tangkapannya itu cukup bisa membuat mereka kenyang dan bertenaga dalam melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi nanti.

Sasuke segera saja keluar dari tenda dan menghampiri Naruto

"Dobe, masuklah ke dalam tenda" Ucap Sasuke saat ia sudah di dekat Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasa bingung dengan perintah Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sasuke bertanya "ada apa?"

"Masuk saja" Sasuken langsung mengambil alih kegiatan Naruto tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Karena Naruto masih tetap diam, Sasuke mengingatkannya kembali untuk segera cepat masuk dalam tenda.

Naruto yang mendengar suara bentakan dari Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan masuk dalam tenda tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati dengan kesal.

Dan saat Naruto tiba dalam tenda, ia harus melihat sebuah suguhan yang membuatnya terkejut. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Langsung ia segera berlari kembali menemui Sasuke.

"Teme, siapa gadis itu hah?"

Dengan wajah masih dalam keterkejutan ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Obati dia!" Naruto melongo mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Ia mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan-jangan kau menganiaya-nya lalu memperkosanya. Katakan itu tidak benar, Teme" Naruto membentak Sasuke. Dan seketika membuat Sasuke kesal. Muncul seperempat siku-siku di dahi Sasuke "Kuso, apa yang sudah kau katakan huh? Tarik kembali kata-katamu atau kau mati di tanganku" Sasuke mulai menarik katana miliknya yang terletak di punggungnya. Sedangkan Naruto mulai panik "b-baik aku tarik kembali kata-kataku" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak mau mati muda, masih banyak yang ingin di lakukannya. Menikah misalnya.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan ia mendorong kembali katana-nya kembali kesarung katana tersebut.

'Aura Sasuke begitu menyeramkan' batin Naruto takut. Wajahnya pun masih pucat. Sasuke sudah membuatnya menelan ludah dengan sangat berat. Tapi ia lega setelah melihat Sasuke kembali tenang. Tapi ia kembali mendapatkan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Wajah datar dari Sasuke membuat Naruto memutar mata bosan, tapi kilatan matanya yang membuat Naruto bergidik.

Dan tanpa babibu Naruto berlari masuk dalam tenda dengan cepat. Melihat itu Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya memasak ikan bakar.

Di dalam tenda, Naruto terlihat bimbang. Ia takut menyentuh gadis itu. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Maka ia putuskan untuk bertanya saja pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Naruto merasa gadis ini adalah milik Sasuke karena ia yang membawa gadis itu kesini , maka dari itu jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi, ia harus meminta izin pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Naruto memanggil Sasuke untuk ikut masuk dalam tenda. Sasuke pun menyanggupinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terlihat bingung. Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah gadis yang memiliki surai senada dengan bunga sakura.

"Apa aku boleh melepas bajunya, untuk membersihkan lukanya? Emm kau tau sendiri kan, bajunya begitu kotor dan sobek di beberapa bagian" wajahnya memerah saat mengatakannya. Karena memang yang sobek bisa membuat lelaki bisa bergairah. Di bagian intim wanita. Dada dan paha. Ada lagi yang lain. Tapi tidak begitu parah.

Sasuke masih mengamati keadaan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar.

"Aku saja yang melepasnya" dengan wajah datar Sasuke mengatakannya. "Ambilah air yang cukup di sungai!" perintah Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Naruto pun segera melakukan apa yang di perintah Sasuke untuknya.

Saat menunggu Naruto mengambil air, ia duduk di samping gadis itu dan menatap lekat wajah gadis itu. Begitu polos dan cantik. Itulah pemikiran Sasuke untuk gadis itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyibak rambut gadis itu yang menutupi matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa air di dalam botol minumannya. Tapi sepertinya masih kurang.

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melihat ke arah lain selagi Sasuke mulai melepas pakaian Sakura. "Ambilkan satu pakaian milikku di tas" Naruto memberikan apa yang di minta Sasuke. Dan ia memberikannya tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang. Dimana Sasuke sedang membantu Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh pakaian Sakura, jujur tangannya sedikit gemetar. Tapi ia terus melanjutkannya. Ia akan lebih senang jika mendapat misi untuk membunuh dari pada harus mengganti pakaian seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya.

Naruto juga tengah sibuk menumbuk beberapa obat tradisional yang terbuat dari tanaman obat. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia mendapatkannya di sekitar sana.

Setelah selesai ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke untuk di baluri pada luka yang ada di tubuh Sakura.

Dan sepertinya mereka harus tinggal untuk beberapa hari lagi di dalam hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enngghh" eluhan Sakura saat ia membuka matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan sulit di gerakkan. Serta rasa yang begitu nyeri di tubuhnya. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah dinding yang terbuat dari kain, tapi kain itu sepertinya anti air. Tidak lama kemudian ia tahu ia di dalam tenda sekarang. Tapi tenda siapa? Satu lagi yang ia tahu, dari balik langit-langit tenda ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang terang. Itu adalah cahaya matahari. "Apa ini sudah siang?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jangan bergerak" Sakura terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki disana. Lelaki itu mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia fikir mungkin lelaki itulah yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Ia ingat ia jatuh dalam jurang malam itu, pada saat hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"K-kau siapa?" Sasuke terdiam. Sejenak ia berfikir akan memberitahu nama marga-nya atau tidak. "Sasuke" akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak memberitahunya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membantu Sakura kembali berbaring.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Jeda sejenak "apa kau yang sudah menolongku?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Jujur ia takut dengan lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Hn" Sasuke memperhatikannya. Ia kemudian menyentuh dahi Sakura. "demamu sudah turun" perhatian kecil Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Sesaat Sakura terdiam, ia memperperhatikan keadaan di dalam tenda. Ada tas kecil yang terbuat dari kain yang anti air dan dua botol minuman. Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ada dua? Berarti lelaki itu tidak hanya seorang diri disini. Ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Pakaiannya berubah, ia merasa pakaian yang di kenakannya saat ini tidak seperti pakaiannya sebelumnya. Ini lebih besar dan seperti pakaian lelaki. Mata Sakura membulat. Ia meremas dengan kencang pakaian di dadanya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika lelaki di depannya sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sedikit bersyukur, karena pakaian dalamnya masih ada pada tempatnya.

Sasuke juga menyadari reaksi Sakura saat ini. Sepertinya ia paham dengan kondisi Sakura. Maka ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebisanya ia tidak melihat ke arah Sakura. Ia malu tapi berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu. Dan yang kau kenakan saat ini adalah milikku" wajah Sasuke merona tipis. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Ada gemuruh pada degub jantungnya. "Kau tahu kau sangat basah. Kotor dan pakaianmu robek dimana-mana. Maka aku putuskan untuk menggantinya" ucapnya panjang lebar. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat. Ia masih tidak ingin melihat wajah Sakura. Ia belum siap melihatnya.

Sakura terkesiap, dan ia masih panik. Ketakutan sudah menjalar ke benaknya, rasa takut yang luar biasa "kau tidak menyentuhku kan?" Tanyanya pelan dengan air muka yang ketakutan. Tapi Sasuke mendengar ada getaran disana. Ia tahu situasi ini pasti sulit untuk mereka hadapi. Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon. Tangannya semakin kencang mengepal. Dan ada sebuah rangsangan aneh yang tiba-tiba merambat ke tangannya. Tangan yang sudah di gunakannya untuk menyentuh Sakura, tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang jahat. Namun untuk suatu kebaikan.

Sakura memperhatikan kembali keadaan tubuhnya, terutama pada luka-lukanya. Tercium bau tanaman obat dan bekas warna daun. Ia tahu apa artinya itu. "Tapi kau tidak mengambil kesempatan kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Tapi ia juga takut jika apa yang di fikirkannya ternyata benar.

"Tidak" ada jeda setelahnya "tapi ketidaksengajaan itu bukan seperti untuk mengambil kesempatan darimu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu" Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. Saat itu juga Sakura juga melihat Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu. Tidak ada kata-kata, namun seolah-olah mata mereka saling bicara satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menghela napas "kau mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain jika berada di posisimu saat ini" Kata-kata ini menyadarkan Sakura. Bahwa yang di katakan Sasuke benar. Ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuknya pada orang lain.

Sakura merasa lega setelah melihat mata Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat ada kejujuran disana, meski ekspresinya sekalipun sulit untuk terbaca baginya.

"Teme, apa semuanya baik-baik saja" mereka tersentak. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Naruto masuk dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Dia Naruto, yang sudah membuat ramuan obat untukmu" Ucap Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan tersenyum tulus. Bukan sebuah cengiran khas miliknya.

"Terima kasih, namaku Haruno Sakura dan kau bisa memanggilku dengan sakura saja" Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang baik seperti mereka berdua yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, merupakan malam panjang mereka. Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka, tapi mereka sepakat menundanya untuk beberapa hari. Menunggu sampai Sakura sanggup berjalan. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Setidaknya mereka harus memastikan sampai keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja, baru mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sasuke menjenguk Sakura di dalam tenda. "Kau tidurlah, kami akan tidur di luar" Saat Sasuke berjongkok hendak mengambil botol minumannya, Sakura melihat pedang yang berada di punggung Sasuke.

"kau membawa pedang" pernyataan ini keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis "untuk berjaga-jaga" saat Sasuke hendak keluar, langkahnya terhenti karena suara Sakura "maaf membuat kalian repot, aku pasti akan membalasnya" Sasuke terdiam tapi hanya sesaat.

"tidurlah" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar keluar meninggalkan tenda dan menghampiri Naruto.

Untung saja malam ini tidak turun hujan seperti malam kemarin. Jika hujan mungkin mereka akan tidur bertiga dalam satu tenda. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka bertiga tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon. Pedangnya juga sudah beralih ke tangannya. Ia memilih memegangnya dari pada meletakannya di sembarang tempat. Itu akan melindunginya dari serangan binatang buas bila ada yang mendekat. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur tidak jauh darinya. Sama seperti dirinya, Naruto juga menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon.

Sasuke melihat tendanya yang terletak empat meter darinya. Ia kembali teringat dengan sosok Sakura. Jika di fikirkan, ia sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah mau menolong orang lain. Saat ia melihat seorang gadis di rampok pun, ia hanya diam saja melihatnya. Ia adalah lelaki cuek dengan lingkungannya. Tapi entah kenapa berbeda sekali dengan Sakura. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, ia merasa kasihan tapi berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Namun kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak tenang jika ia tidak menolongnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia begitu peduli pada orang lain, terutama pada seorang gadis. Ia bahkan tidak rela jika Naruto menyentuhnya, maka dari itu ia sendiri yang ingin mengganti pakaian Sakura dengan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura bangun lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan dari hari kemarin. Rasa sakitnya juga sudah sedikit berkurang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda. Ingin tahu dengan keadaan di luar. Tapi saat di luar, ia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Tidak Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Jadi dimana mereka. Apa mereka meninggalkannya? Tapi tendanya bagaimana? Mereka pasti membutuhkannya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari mereka berdua. Mereka pasti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hei kau sudah bangun?" Suara Naruto mengagetkannya. Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana lukamu. Kau sudah baikan?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku sudah baikan. Seperti yang kau lihat" Sakura menjawabnya dengan antusias dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaian Sasuke yang di pakai Sakura membuat tubuh gadis itu tenggelam. Tubuh mungilnya tertutup sempurna dengan pakaian Sasuke. Dan juga terlihat imut di matanya.

Sakura tak melihat Sasuke bersamanya. Ingin bertanya tapi ia menahannya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku begitu terkejut melihat ada seorang wanita di tendaku kemarin" Naruto masih tertawa seraya mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Aku tidak menyangkah Teme mau menolong orang. Dia bahkan orang yang terlalu tidak mau tahu dengan orang lain" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. "Teme?" Naruto tertawa renyah "itu panggilanku untuk sasuke, orang yang sudah menolongmu"

Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya di atas tanah yang tidak kotor seraya menepuknya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk disana. Setelah Sakura duduk di sampingnya, Naruto menjelaskan "kau orang pertama yang beruntung dengan kebaikan Teme. Kau sangat beruntung." Ucap Naruto dengan menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan segala ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya. "Apapun itu, aku berterima kasih pada kalian" sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum "berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu"

"Dia kembali" Sakura melihat apa yang Naruto lihat.

Sasuke terlihat berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa beberapa buah di tangannya. Buah yang tumbuh secara liar, namun setidaknya masih bisa di makan.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Dari jauh tadi, Sasuke sempat melihat mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. 'Sejak kapan mereka akrab?'

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk bertiga.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Pengelana" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi setelah ini, kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke desa Tani. Ada seseorang yang ingin kami temui disana" jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Itu desaku" jawaban yang Sakura berikan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut terkejut.

"Kita bisa pergi sama-sama kalau begitu" ucap Sakura polos dengan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤TBC¤¤¤

A/n : Ada yang menunggu ini?

Jujur saya tidak tahu harus membawa cerita ini ke tema ninja atau tidak. Tapi masanya pasti sama.

Maaf jika sedikit pendek. Udah mentok nyari

Semoga kalian suka.

See ya next chapter!

TERIMA KASIH kpd :

Snow From Sky : udah di balas riview-nya ya di PM

Jamurlumutan462 : udah di balas riview-nya ya di PM

Guest : Tenang, sasusakunya akan lebih menonjol koq.

Didie : hehe iya saya baru inget. Kenapa saat nulisnya jadi lupa ya..

Padahal sebelumnya saya udah revisi ke eyang google..xixi gagal fokus saya. Arigatou

Keronono : Haha iya saya juga nonton anime itu. Tokoh utamanya haruto and eba, kan! Arigatou

lightflower22 : sama-sama, ini sudah update

yyyy : terima kasih review-nya.


	3. Chapter 3

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk bertiga.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Pengelana" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi setelah ini, kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke desa Tani. Ada seseorang yang ingin kami temui disana" jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Itu desaku" jawaban yang Sakura berikan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut terkejut.

"Kita bisa pergi sama-sama kalau begitu" ucap Sakura polos dengan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kisimoto

 **Warning** : Typo, OOC, GaJe dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk segera bertandang ke Desa Tani, tempat tinggal Sakura.

Keadaan Sakura juga sudah sangat membaik, meski lukanya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Setidaknya tubuhnya kini bisa bergerak leluasa.

Mereka berjalan saling beriringan, Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto. Terasa aneh memang jika perjalananan mereka di selimuti oleh kediaman, tepi begitulah. Dari mereka bertiga belum ada yang mengangkat suara semenjak di mulainya perjalanan mereka.

Hening, hanya suara gesekan daun dan angin yang terdengar. Serta suara-suara binatang kecil yang hidup disana. Dan sampai suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Wah, sepertinya bisa mencapai setengah hari ya!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya.

"Tidak juga, kita bisa sampai 3 atau 4 jam lagi. Tidak akan selama itu" Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tapi tetap saja itu lama" Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke mendengus, harusnya sahabatnya itu sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Bukankah mereka juga pernah melakukan perjalanan lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi selalu saja mengeluh. Lagi dan lagi.

"Baka" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh, dan pada akhirnya ia tertawa lebar dan begitu lepas.

Naruto yang melihat tawa Sakura membuatnya hampir terpanah. 'Benar-benar cantik'

"Hn" Sasuke menatap aneh pada Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu bisa tertawa. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kalian benar-benar manis. Apa seperti ini hubungan kalian? Emm kalian terlihat seperti memiliki sebuah keterikatan"

"Hn?"

"Kakak adik " Ucap Sakura dengan memberikan cengiran. Mereka berdua saling melihat. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat ada ranum merah pada pipi Sakura. Ah mungkin karena pantulan sinar matahari. Tapi itu terlihat 'cantik' di matanya. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepasang burung yang bertengger di salah satu pohon yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Pandangan Sasuke pun masih terfokus melihat wajah Sakura. Terkadang Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum kecil sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat itu. 'Ah gadis itu memiliki banyak ekspresi'

Namun tiba-tiba ada banyak pertanyaan yang menyeruak masuk ke otaknya.

"Sakura!"

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura dan Naruto pun ikut berhenti. Lalu Sasuke sedikit berjalan hingga berhadapan dengan Sakura. Karena tubuh Sakura hanya sebahu Sasuke, maka untuk bisa menatap mata Sasuke, Ia harus mendongak melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas "kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Matanya menatap intens emerald Sakura.

Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang.

Naruto masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Pertanyaan Sasuke benar, kenapa ia bisa terluka? Apa lagi lukanya terbilang sedikit mencurigakan.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk, hingga matanya tertutup oleh poni-nya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sisi pakaiannya.

Dan itu tak lepas dari penglihatan Sasuke.

Ada yang aneh.

Ada yang di sembunyikannya.

"Sakura-chan!" Suara Naruto berusaha memancingnya.

"A-aku terjatuh terperosok ke jurang"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sontak membuat Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang mencari buah, tapi gelapnya malam itu membuatku kesulitan untuk melihat. Dan tanpa sadar aku malah mendekati mulut jurang. Yah, aku mungkin jatuh. Setelah itu, yang aku lihat adalah dirimu" menjawab itu kepalanya semakin tertunduk.

Naruto di buat semakin heran. "Tapi kenapa harus malam-malam mencari buah?" Jeda sejenak "kau bisa kan mencarinya di pagi atau siang hari. Kenapa harus malam?"

Tubuh Sakura semakin menegang. Apa yang harus di katakannya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memperhitungkan akan adanya pertanyaan seperti ini. Apa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

"A-aku..."

Sebelum selesai Sakura bicara. Ternyata..

Jleb

Sebuah anak panah hampir menembus jantung Sakura. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak begerak cepat mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya agar terhindar dari anak panah itu.

Anak panah itu tertancap di sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang Sakura.

Saat ini Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, kini ia berada di pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya tertempel pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke merengkuh pingganngya, sedangkan tangan kirinya merengkuh kepalanya. Sakura juga bisa merasakan jika dagu Sasuke bertumpu dikepalanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Ia juga mendengar suara seperti suara ledakan dan entahlah. Yang pasti itu sebuah pertarungan.

Sakura mungkin juga menyadari, saat mereka asik berbicara, ada kelompok bandit yang lewat disana. Mereka juga pasti tak segan merampok dan membunuh mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura di tempat yang aman, di sudut tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Tetap disini dan jangan bergerak. Jangan pergi kemana- mana" tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan menangkup wajah Sakura. Wajahmya pun terlihat sedikit khawatir. Jadi apa yang di khawatirkannya?

"Woi Teme, bisa bantu aku disini. Mereka banyak sekali dattebayo" Ia berharap sahabatnya itu cepat kembali dan membantu memghabiskan bandit sialan ini. Naruto melompat mundur ketika dua orang di hadapannya siap menebas tubuhnya.

'Cih sial, aku kalah jumlah dengan mereka' ketika Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan satu orang, satu yang lain maju menyerangnya. "Cih Teme kemana sih. Sekarang pacaran bukan waktu yang tepat kan!" Gerutunya sambil melawan musuh-musuhnya.

Craasshh

Tubuh orang yang melawan Naruto roboh karena serangan katana milik Sasuke. "Baka, mereka lebih lemah darimu tapi kau sudah kwalahan melawan mereka" Mendengar itu Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Dia aman" Saat menjawabnya, sasuke melirik dimana tempat Sakura berada.

Dan di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan. Perempuan disini hanya ada Sakura. Tapi apa mungkin itu suaranya. Wajah Sasuke semakin menggelap dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia tahu situasi seperti apa sekarang.

"Pergilah dan pastikan-"

Sasuke sudah melesat pergi

"- Sakura-chan baik-baik saja" Naruto merasa ia harus cepat menyelesaikan ini.

Di tempat Sakura.

Benar saja, Sakura sekarang terduduk ketakutan. Bahkan ia sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia di kelilingi tiga orang lelaki yang terlihat menyeramkan. Satu di antaranya mendekat dan itu langsung membuat Sakura berteriak.

Tiga lelaki ini tertawa.

"Hei lihat gadis ini, kau membuatnya ketakutan, Kak"

"Kau benar dik, tapi dia begitu cantik kan. Sayang kalau harus membunuhnya"

Yang lain lagi menyahut "bagaimana kalau kita berpesta" matanya berkilat dengan seringai nakal.

Sakura tahu apa arti kata pesta itu. Dan ia semakin ketakutan. Maka ia harus bisa lari dari sana sebelum lelaki hidung belang itu menyentuhnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa. Ia terkepung. Ia tidak akan bisa lari. Apa boleh ia berharap ada yang akan datang menolongnya. 'Sasuke-kun' entah sadar atau tidak. Hatinya berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke. Berharap jika ia datang menolongnya.

Dua lelaki itu sudah menangkap kedua tangannya.

"Lihat ini, kulitnya begitu putih" Tangan hidung belang ini sudah akan menyentuh paha Sakura yang terekspos, dan Sakura mulai menangis. Tapi ternyata pria yang hendak menyentuhnya tadi kini sudah terlempar jauh. Kedua lainnya berlari menyusul Kakak tertua mereka yang terlempar.

"Berani menyentuhnya, ku tebas tangan kalian"

Sakura melihatnya. Ia datang untuknya. Punggung tegap Sasuke terlihat di matanya. Seolah ia menjadi tameng untuk dirinya.

"Kalian harus mati karena sudah berani menyentuhnya" Aura Sasuke begitu menyeramkan. Sepertinya sisi gelap Sasuke kini keluar. Matanya berkilat tajam seolah haus akan darah. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat katananya. Dan ia siap membunuh sekarang.

'Tidak..tidak' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Sasuke menjadi seorang pembunuh karena dirinya.

Ia tidak mau. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan basah karena keringat. Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan jika melihat orang yang kau kenal membunuh orang di depan matamu. Ia harus mencegah itu terjadi.

Ketiga orang hidung belang itu juga terlihat mulai ketakutan. Mereka tahu siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kekuatan mereka tidak akan sebanding dengan dia.

"Tidaaakk" Sakura berlari memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak.

"Jangan lakukan itu, hiks. Jangan mengotori tanganmu" Sakura mengatakannya dengan menangis. "Aku mohon" air mata Sakura semakin deras.

Mendengar suara tangisan Sakura, membuat perasaan Sasuke sedikit tenang. Wajahnya pun kini berubah tenang kembali. Maka ia berbalik dan menarik Sakura ke tubuhnya. Dan semakin erat.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto datang. Ia melihat beberapa orang melarikan diri. Hanya untuk hari ini ia akan membebaskannya. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya tengah berpelukan.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi ini di luar ekspetasinya. Ini luar biasa. Pertama kali di hidupnya ia melihat sahabatnya yang begitu lembut memperlakukan seorang perempuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga. Tapi ini sudah senja" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sedikit lesu.

"Tak masalah. Yang penting sampai" Naruto menyahut seraya tersenyum lebar.

Yah, mereka kini sudah sampai di desa Tani. Maka dari itu mereka harus berpisah disini.

Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Sakura. Disana ia melihat lambang uchiwa milik keluarganya. Ada secuil perasaan aneh yang menyergapnya saat melihat pakaian khas uchiha terpakai oleh orang luar. Bahkan orang asing untuknya. Sasuke kemudian melihat Sakura yang gelisah. Ia tahu semenjak sampai di perbatasan, gadis itu nampak sangat gelisah. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ia harus senang karena bisa pulang dengan selamat. Itu tidak benar Sasuke. Setelah ini hidup Sakura akan lebih tersiksa.

"Yaaa, kita akan berpisah disini. Aku dan Sasuke harus menyelesaikan misi ini" menatap Sakura seakan ia tidak rela berpisah dengannya. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Sakura-chan" kedua tangan Naruto terentang dan siap menerjang tubuh Sakura. Tapi tubuh tegap Sasuke menghalanginya. Naruto mendengus tak percaya dengan tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jadi katakan arahnya dimana"

"Ah tidak-tidak. Tidak perlu" Sakura menjadi panik. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Sakura tersenyum, tapi Sasuke tahu itu senyum yang di paksakan.

"Kalau begitu ayo, Teme" Naruto berlalu mendahului Sasuke, sebelum itu ia sempat tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri masih belum bergerak. Ia masih menatap intens wajah gadis musim semi itu.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk sedih "kita harus berpisah" menghela napas "terima kasih banyak" sungguh ia bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan Sasuke, orang yang sudah menolongnya. Selesai mengatakannya, tubuhnya tersentak. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Dan Sasuke ternyata memeluknya.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya. Ini aneh.

Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Ini adalah hal baru bagi mereka berdua. Jantung mereka saling berdebar tidak beraturan. Perasaan yang asing sama-sama mereka rasakan. Tapi takdir berkata lain, mereka harus berpisah.

Pada akhirnya, langit dan bumi menjadi saksi mereka berdua. Saksi ciuman pertama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi katakan apa urusan kalian datang kesini!"

"Kami ingin menyerahkan ini" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah surat gulungan pada pemuda dihadapannya. Dan pemuda itu menerimanya.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak menyangkah, kalau seorang hyuga bisa kabur dari istana" Naruto tertawa "Sangat menggelikkan" Ia mendengus geli kala pemuda berambut coklat gelap nan panjang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Padahal akan diberi takhta, tapi kenapa harus menolak?" Menghela napas "Jadi Neji, katakan kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya?"

"Aku belum siap, itu saja" Neji menatap tenang pada Naruto dan Sasuke "Masih ada Hinata disana"

"Hinata juga tidak siap, kau tahu dia kan! Sepupumu itu terlalu pemalu" Sasuke berujar sesuai dengan meliriknya dengan tenang.

"Benar, Hinata-chan juga terlalu pendiam. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau ia yang jadi penerus dari Hiashi-sama"

"Jadi menurut kalian, ia tidak sanggup?"

"Kau harusnya yang lebih tahu dari kami berdua" Sasuke menatap datar Neji masih terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang berperang batin sekarang.

Mememejamkan mata sejenak "Aku akan kembali"

Mendengar keputusan dari Hyuga Neji, membuat Naruto bersorak senang. Akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Besok pagi saja ya, aku mau istirahat dulu. Melelahkan sekali dattebayo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di rumah, ia tak lekas masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena jika ia masuk, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya terbilang masih begitu letih.

"Tadaima" Sakura melangkah masuk tapi tidak ada siapapun. Sedikit legah, karena begitu waktu penyiksaanya bisa tertunda. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara decitan pintu terbuka.

Menghela napas, Sakura sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

Dan saat ia berbalik, matanya beradu dengan mata Yura.

Yura menyeringai, seolah mendapat tangkapan mangsanya. Perlahan Yura mendekat. Kepala Sakura tertunduk tidak berani menatap sang Ibu. Dan..

PLAK

Tangan kanan Yura mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura dengan keras. Begitu panas dan membekas sekaligus perih.

"Darimana saja kau sayang? Hah! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai tak pulang?" Kata-kata itu begitu pedas dan tajam. Yura menarik rambut Sakura yang tersanggul hingga membuatnya tergerai. Konde yang terselip di rambutnya sampai terjatuh. Yura melihat pakaian Sakura

"Dan apa ini? Pakaian siapa ini?" Yura menarik pakaian Sakura hingga hampir terlepas "Jadi kau menjual tubuhmu!" Mata itu begitu tajam. Tapi tunggu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Matanya berubah berbinar dan ia tersenyum cerah "berapa banyak uang yang kau peroleh? Ayo katakan padaku. Mana! Ayo berikan padaku sekarang!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menjual tubuhku, Yura-sama. Aku jatuh ke jurang lalu.."

"Jadi kau tak membawa apapun, Heh? Pergilah dan cari uang yang banyak" Yura menyeret Sakura sampai keluar rumah. "Jangan pulang tanpa membawa apapun" Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Ia merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang sudah cukup berantakan. Dan ia pun pergi.

Sasuke berjalan sendiri di tengah-tengah jalanan desa Tani. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

Meski banyak gadis yang menatap kagum ke arahnya, tai ia tidak peduli. Memangnya siapa mereka berani menatapnya seperti itu.

Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa langkah kakinya, membawanya sampai ke danau Angsa. Ia berdiri di samping pohon Sakura yang sedang kuncup disana, seraya menatap beberapa angsa yang berenang.

Plung

Plung

Sasuke mendengar suara seperti ada benda jatuh ke danau. Dengan menelusuri lingkungan disana, hingga matanya menangkap siluet gadis yang bersurai merah muda. Ia tidak asing dengan dia. Dan Sasuke melihatnya.

Dia duduk di atas pohon menatap danau dengan kakinya yang terayun. Gadis itu melempar batu kecil ke danau berulang kali. Ia bernyanyi.

"It's a tender rain"

 _(Ini adalah hujan yang lembut)_

"Anata no moto e"

 _(Bolehkah lagu yang aku nyanyikan ini)_

Sasuke semakin medekat. Ia mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang merduh.

"Kono uta ga todokimasu youni"

 _(Menggapaimu dimana kau berada)_

"Donna ni tooku ni hanareteite mo"

 _(Tak peduli seberapa jauh kita berpisah)_

Sasuke terpanah dengan suaranya. Entahlah, ia tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Wajah itu sendu namun nampak bercahaya bersamaan.

"Shinjiterru tsutawaru koto"

 _(Ku percaya aku pasti bisa menggapaimu)_

"Seeing you in..."

 _(Melihatmu di..)_

Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihatnya "Suaramu sangat indah"

Gadis itu menoleh, dan ia terkejut siapa yang di lihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana" suara Sasuke cukup lantang.

Sakura gugup, ia kembali teringat akan saat Sasuke menciumnya. Wajahnya mulai memanas "A-akuu... Kyaaaa.."

Greeb

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana" Tegur Sasuke saat ia menangkap Sakura yang terjatuh dari atas pohon. Keterkejutannya membuatnya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya hingga ia sampai terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolongku?" Sakura bertanya dengan polos. Dan Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia belum menurunkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin nasibmu yang sangat bagus"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia yang menatap Sasuke kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Nasibku tidak begitu bagus" ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Turunkan aku!" Sasuke bergeming namun tak lama kemudian ia menurunkan tubuh Sakura.

"Lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan?" Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hehe. Hanya saja Kaa-san ku dulu sering menyanyikannya saat aku mau tidur" jeda sejenak "waktu aku kecil" Sakura mengatakannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Mengingat kembali masa dimana Ibu kandungnya masih hidup. Ah dia merindukan moment itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan lagu itu. Lagu yang menjadi teman hidupnya. Lagu yang menjadi kenangan indahnya. Dan ia akan selalu menyimpannya, dalam jiwanya.

"Aku tersentuh dengan suaramu, atau mungkin karena maknanya. Entahlah" Sasuke tersenyum "tapi aku menyukainya" ia meraih kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambutnya yang terurai.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan merapikan rambutnya, yang sudah berantakan karena ulah tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sekali lagi terkekeh melihatnya. Sesaat Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura "Apa yang terjadi?" Tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura. Ia melihat sesuatu yang membekas disana dan memerah. Sebuah bekas tamparan.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ibu tirinya yang sudah menamparnya.

"Ah aku harus cepat pulang. Kaa-san ku pasti sudah mencemaskanku karena tidak pulang-pulang. Jaa Sasuke-kun" Sakura berlari kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak mau menjawabnya, maka ia memilih pergi dari sana.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sakura sampai di rumah, ia di buat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh ibu tirinya.

"Aku menjualmu, sayang. Maafkan Kaa-san mu ini. Kau tahu kan, Kaa-san ini butuh banyak uang!" Yura mengelus wajah cantik Sakura lalu menyeringai. "Mereka akan membawamu"

Dua orang membawa paksa dirinya. Meski terus berontak, ia tidak sanggup melawannya. Ia tidak bisa melawan mereka. Yang bisa di lakukannya adalah hanya menangis. Sampai kereta kuda itu berjalan dan membawanya pergi jauh dari rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¤¤¤TBC¤¤¤**

A/n : Maaf saya republish. Hehe.. Sebenarnya saya sudah menulis ini sampai dichap 7 tapi saya publish di fb, temanya juga berubah. Bukan tema ninja. Maaf ya, mungkin saya akan menyamakan dg yg di fb saja. Jadi tidak perlu repot lagi nulisnya. Maaf ya, maaf banget.

Arigatou..!


End file.
